


Scattered Pictures of the Smiles Left Behind

by SirEskimoChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Haunting, M/M, Victorian, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirEskimoChuck/pseuds/SirEskimoChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[[Doing some major reworking for this story. Basically I'm re-writing it. This version will be taken down very soon.]]]</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: The major character death warning is there because six of the main characters are ghosts.</p><p>It all happened on November 3rd, 1839, at half past twelve. Few people in Dusk Creek believed in the ghost story about the old Novak estate. However, everyone knew the story about how they Novak's died. To the Winchesters it was just some haunted house outside their home town. You never know what might be lurking in the shadows.</p><p>HALLOWEEN AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Story Has its Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a Halloween fanfiction idea and I just couldn't not write this story. I know October just started, okay well right now it is still September for me. I was thinking I'd post the prologue now, the story a few days before Halloween, and the epilogue some time after. 
> 
> The prologue is kind of like Dean writing an authors note before the story.

* * *

**How it all began:**

A story was all it was. Just any old ghost tale told by the light of campfire or at young childs sleepovers. Few believed that the souls of the Novak family still wandered the old abandoned estate just out of town. Those who didn't were fools to scared to see what lurked in the shadows. Those who did believe were often terrified of what happened in the estate on a cold November night.

The year was 1839, or at least I'm pretty sure it was. Yes, Sam says that it was 1839. What a history nerd! Anyway, the Novak family was a big deal at the time. All six of them basically ran the town of Dusk Creek.  
  
Michael Novak was the eldest of his siblings. He was an alright guy after I got past the fact he tried to possess me. It was a little awkward I'll admit. Michael was the boss of the Novak house after his parents passed away and man did he enjoy the power.

Balthazar Novak, what can I say about Balthazar... He was one sarcastic son of a bitch that is for sure. The guy rarely took anything seriously.

Gabriel Novak is Sam's favourite. That is all I'll say or he'll end up trying to kill me in my sleep or punch me in the throat. Anyway, Gabriel was a good guy, annoying as hell though.

Anna Novak, for starters she was smoking hot! I've always had a softer spot of gingers. Okay, apart from all of that she was a sweet girl.

Castiel Novak was the youngest of the family. He had these stunning blue eyes. Seriously, you haven't seen blue eyes until you've seen his. Cas had this messy dark hair which I like to call 'I just had sex hair.' The guy was hilarious because of his lack of humor. There are a lot of things I could say about Castiel but I won't for the sake of my pride. Shut up Sam I was never in love!

You're probably wondering who the six Novak is, right? I think I'll leave you to your own deductions about Lucifer Novak. If the name doesn't say it all then I think the story of how all the Novak's died just might.

It all happened on November 3rd, 1839 at half past twelve. Lucifer Novak was the second eldest and had always been the black sheep. Lucifer walked into the family room where his brothers and sister all sat minding there own business. The guy was bat-shit crazy or something because with that gun he shot all of them then turned it on himself. Creepy thing was, the body of Lucifer was never found. Some say he still walks this earth as the living dead but please, that is just bullshit. Others, who are much smarter than the Zombie morons, say Lucifer Novak was into some pretty dark stuff. You know, witchcraft, black magic, all that jazz. Anyway, it is said that just before Lucifer blew out his brains he put a curse on the souls of all his siblings so they would forever be trapped wandering the estate. Kind of creepy right?  
  
Sam has been bitching at me about writing the story in the third person rather than as a personal memoir in first person, whatever the hell that means. Apparently people are picky sons of bitches. Oh well, it is your loss, I mean I have pretty great story telling skills.

Warning: If you are scared by this story you are a wimp or under the age of ten. Seriously if you are ten why the hell are you reading this anyway? Go read Twilight or something. No I'm kidding stay here you'll be fine. Really, I only added this warning because I thought it would be funny. It isn't really funny is it? Alright I'll shut up now and get on with this tale.

_**-Dean Winchester** _


	2. Traces Stained as a Forever Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Ruby's fault. If Sam could say no to her than maybe they wouldn't be spending 24 hours in some abandoned house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post the story in little chapter rather than all at once near the end of the mouth.
> 
> I had a little trouble starting this chapter but I think it turned out alright, things got easier towards the end though. Anyway, just before I go and leave you to the reading I thought I'd just say thanks for the interest people are taking in this story both here and on Fanfiction.net because it really does mean a lot.

 

* * *

 

Everyone in Dusk Creek knew about the Novak's or at least knew a variation of their story. You see, every town has its mysteries and well Dusk Creek's just happened to be the Novak house. Dean was often surprised that so few teens broke into the house too have parties or sex or whatever the hell people do in old abandoned houses. Those who did however, never stayed very long. The old place had a feeling to it. People were driven away. No one knew why or wouldn't admit to their guesses, so as a result no one really went near it.

The Winchesters, like most citizens in Dusk Creek, payed as little attention to the estate as they could. They ignored the distant view they got from their living room window or the chills running down their spines when they drove by. Life was better not being scared of some old house just outside of town.

  
 _XXXX_

 

**8:54am October 31st**

“This is so stupid,” Dean Winchester said for what must have been the eighth time since the he and Sam had gotten into The Impala. “Seriously Sammy, this is the worst thing Ruby has done yet.”  
“You think I want to spend 24 hours in the Novak estate?" Sam Winchester snapped back but didn't turn his fixed gaze away from the cars window. A sarcastic laugh left Dean's lips.  
“Well you did agree to this, genius.”  
“You didn't have come if you didn’t want too, jerk.”  
“I'm not going to leave you, bitch.”

  
 _XXXX_

 

The Impala turned onto a gravel path leading up to the house in the middle of the estate’s land.  
“Well this place is well kept,” Dean said as he motioned to the tall grass surrounding the trucks of the trees on either side of the gravel path.

In a matter of minutes the trees had opened up into a large clear area. Novak house sat in the middle. A large graveyard was at the very back of the clearing where a garden sat just in front. The garden was mostly dying bushes, old trees, and weeds. On the other hand, the graveyard looked pretty grand for, well, a graveyard. What really caught Dean’s interest was the white mausoleum with a dead tree leaning over it.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the grey stone stairs leading up to the entrance of the house. He swung open the door and jumped out onto the gravel. The wind was crisp and the oldest of the two almost wished he had brought a warmer coat. He also wished he wasn’t here. There were much better things to do after all than having to spend his Halloween in some stupid house. If Sam hadn’t let Ruby dare him into this than for one Dean would still be sleeping. Two, he would have had the best Halloween ever. Three, the night would have been spent getting drunk at Jo Harvelle’s Halloween party.

The Novak estate was big but not like the mansions in Hollywood or the ones you'd see on TV, but rather just a large Victorian styled home. It was old, anyone would be able to deduce that from the way the house almost seemed to creak in the wind. Spiderwebs dangled from the space between the overhang and the grey walls. What really freaked Dean Winchester out was he swore that as he looked over the exterior of the house he saw someone in a second floor window. It might have been just his mind playing tricks on him but those sharp blue eyes and messy flop of black hair looked all too real. In a blink of the eye there was nothing there. Not sure what else to do Dean blinked a few more times just for good measure. Eventually, shaking off the ridiculous thought Dean glanced back over to Sammy.  
"Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
It was just one foot after the other up the cold stone steps after that.

 

_XXXX_

 

"Michael," Castiel Novak called out as he moved around the house. Not much changed after almost two hundred years and even though the youngest Novak knew where his brother was he found himself in the habit of calling out.  
"Study as always, Castiel," Anna Novak let out a sigh before drifting past, her dress trailing along behind. Not giving his sister much thought, Castiel mixed his coats collar nervously while trying to avoid poking at the blood stain surrounding the gun wound in his chest. He reminded himself of the much more important thing at stake right now so with a second thought Castiel took off quickly towards the study not making a sound as he did.

Michael Novak sat in his favourite chair by the fireplace which hadn't been lit in so many years. Castiel slipped into the room through the closed door. Sensing he was no longer alone, Michael tilted his head up.  
"Castiel," he spoke calmly.  
"We've got guests," Castiel informed his brother. The oldest Novak stood up quickly before sprawling his hands out onto the dust oak desk. The man leaned forward slightly.  
"Gather the family. We've got to do this right this time or else who knows how much longer we'll have to wait," Michael ordered, The messy black haired man nodded slightly before turning on his heel and drifting out into the hallway.

 

_XXXX_

 

A chill ran up Dean's spine as he and Sam entered the old estate. The inside of was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were dark and paintings hung all around but none seemed to be of the family. It felt as though you had almost been taken back in time to 1839. However, there was also something so unsettling about being in the house. Every instinct was on red alert and screaming too run. Dean pulled his jacket closer to his body before stepping out of the entrance hall and into a hallway leading to a room to the left and the right. There was a staircase in the middle.Silver handles winded up to the top where a all Dean could see was a single mirror and more doors leading around the home.  
"Is it just me or do those stairs look about ready to fall down," Sam Winchester pointed out.  
"Well if and when we go up them you go first," Dean snickered. Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to the right.  
"This looks like the family room," he said before taking a slow and careful step forwards. Dean peered into the space before following behind. It felt as though if you glanced over to the six chairs sitting circled around a stone fireplace you'd be greeted with the sight of old skeletons just left to rot. Of course that wasn't the case, everyone knew the Novaks, minus Lucifer of course, had been laid to rest in a mausoleum in the families graveyard.

Sam moved closer to the six empty chairs. He squinted his eyes at the stain on each. It only took a few seconds to realize just what the stains were from. The young man's hand quickly went to cover his mouth as he stumbled backwards.  
"That's just nasty," Dean added as he knelt in front of a white armchair observing the blood stains. It looked as though each Novak had been shot in the heart by the placement of the stains. There however was one chair with only dust and cobwebs sitting on top of it. The darker armchair had been separated from all the rest.  
"Must have been Lucifers," Sam posed, Dean nodded.  
"I'm guessing that was Lucifer's as well," he pointed over to the stone fireplace where just above was a large portrait of what must have been the Novak family. Splattered across the stone, the dark blue wall, and the bottom of the gold framing was dried blood stains.  
"Lucifer was one messed up son of a bitch," the older of the two pointed out as he gazed at the old painting. "Look at this, Sammy." Sam moved to his brother’s side and observed the captured group of people.  
"One messed up family is more like it."

The painting was eerie to say the least. It was cut in two pieces, one side contained five of the Novaks all with X's scratched over their faces. The other half contained the not harmed portrait of what the Winchesters only guessed to be Lucifer Novak.

Dean must have been going insane because he swore that Lucifer's mouth twitched into a dark smile. A smile that was enough to make your skin crawl. The way the mouth was shaped was as if the painting knew all your darkest thoughts and secrets. Once more, in a blink it was back to normal.

 

_XXXX_

 

**12:42am November 3rd, 1839. Novak Estate.**

The gun dangled in his far to steady hands. It was silent but their glazed eyes spoke so much. Too much. He rose the gun to his head. Their eyes, they looked at him with such sadness, fear,confusion, and such disappointment. It was almost as if his brothers and sister's lifeless bodies were mocking him, calling him pathetic, weak, useless, unwanted. With a single pull of the trigger it was all over. Or rather, just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. I'm not sure how many chapters this is will be but I'm sure there will be at least three or four more plus the Epilogue.  
> Things are about to get good in this story!


	3. Your Candle Burned Out Long Before Your Legend Ever Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans start to happen and things start to get real. Also, Dean Winchester does not scream like a girl. Dean Winchester also lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I had planned on posting two chapters this weekend but that isn't going to happen because I wasted all of Saturday on YouTube rather than writing or doing homework. The next chapter will probably be posted sometime later in the week. I wanted to thank everyone who is supporting this story. I love all the feedback and followers. I need to sleep. Pushing editing back until two in the morning isn't a good thing. Anyway, until next time!  
> [Note: if there are any mistakes they will be fixed in the morning.]

* * *

 

"Michael I don't think this is a very good idea."

"I agree with Cas."  
"What other choice do we have?"  
"Michael's right."  
"Anna, no he isn't."

The Novak's bickered softly amongst themselves as Sam and Dean explored the first floor of the estate. If there was one positive thing about being a ghost it would be that if the Novak’s didn't want to be noticed than by all means they could just slip out of sight or earshot from the living.

Michael leaned against the railing that surrounded the opening from the second floor too the first. In the middle of the open space dangled a large chandler which had once sparkled so beautifully. Shaking off the nostalgic feeling building up, Michael fixed his eyes down to the two men wandering around his home or what had once been. Truth be told, the Novak family hadn't found home in the estate for 172 years. The house was more of a cage. A cage that was worth doing a few questionable things to get out of. The ghost turned to face his family.

"Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar," he addressed the three younger brothers. "I know you don't believe this plan will work. I don't have full faith in it either. No matter, it has to be done."  
"Are you sure you'll even be able to possess him?" Balthazar Novak asked.  
"It didn't work last time," Gabriel piped in.  
"Trust me, if all goes well tonight we will be free of this curse," Michael said with a reassuring smile that could have fooled anyone but his siblings.

It was the thought of freedom that made the others join with Michael. All but Castiel.  
"I'm not going to let you go through with this," Castiel argued. "It isn't worth the risk for us and these men."  
"Castiel please, we've tried everything else! I'm tired and more than anything I want this to be over."

Michael being the oldest also happened to be the strongest out of the siblings in life and in death. A ghost at first is so weak that it can't even appear to the living but as time ticks by they grow stronger. The Novak family had tried possession once before but failed miserably. The person who was to be possessed happened to see Michael resulting in a lot of screaming and running. Not only did the five siblings not know if the possession would work but also what the vessel being used would respond like. It was pretty big risk.

The plan itself was for Michael to possess the shorter of the two boys. However, to do this and carry out the rest of the plan the taller of the two needed to be distracted by the rest of the family. Before anything could happen, both men needed to be a little more familiar with the house itself. They needed to almost feel safe. The Novak's had waited 172 years another two hours would be easy.

 

**XXXX**

Sam and Dean Winchester stood before the grand staircase that opened up into the second of three floors. Sam gulped before putting one foot on the first wood step. It creaked under the weight. Never had he fallen through stairs before, and he really hoped he never would be placed in a situation where he might. Sam really wished he could blame Dean for this but he couldn't considering it was his own fault. The man took another shaky step. Another, and another after that. Before long Sam had reached the top. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Dean did a little cheer before he bounded up the stairs. Both brothers had decided to stick to the second floor before adventuring up onto the third.

There were more rooms that weren't blocked off than the on the lower level. Sam had said they were blocked off because mostly likely they were unsafe for people too enter.. Dean thought that was bullshit. Before the twenty four hour time period was up the oldest Winchester was set on exploring the whole house dangerous or not.

The first room that greeted the boys was a bedroom. It didn't seem to be that of a boys for there were dolls sitting on shelves. Naturally, the Winchesters didn't stay in the room for long because dolls are always extremely creepy.

Two more bedrooms followed after that neither were very special. Interesting sure. Special? Not so much. You see, what really interested the boys was a hallway. It was long, narrow, and dark like most hallways are in old abandoned houses. Even though it was only 10:30am Sam had to pull out his flashlight in order to see easily. The hallway had a few rooms it led into. Dean and Sam entered the first one too their left. It was smaller room than all the others so far. However, the office space had clearly been loved by at least one of the family members. Papers were neatly stacked up on a dark wooden desk by the single large window in the room. Tattered blinds were pulled back allowing a view out to the side of the estate. A thick layer of dust had formed on, well, everything. Dean coughed as the dust was disturbed by the entrance. Sam Winchester was fascinated by the many books lining the shelves. Dean had just rolled his eyes and pulled his younger sibling back into the hallway.

Only three rooms remained in the hallway, two of which had been locked. At the end there was what seemed like yet another family room. This one was much more personalized than the last. Like the one on the lower level, there were six arm chairs sitting around a fireplace. One was pushed farther away from the rest. Unlike the room downstairs, many paintings lined the navy walls. It was a little odd being surrounded by paintings of the dead. In movies there are always those paintings that seem too follow the characters with their eyes. For Dean and Sam being in the room was like those movie scenes. They found unsettling to say the least.

"Man," Dean breathed out as he did a full turn in the middle of the room. The house itself was hard enough to take in but the Novak's were just the icing on the cake.  
"These people had everything. I mean holy fuck, having a ton of money and a house like this is enough as it is! Shit. How perfect can you get? Not only were these people filthy rich but they might as well have been underwear models don’t you think, Sammy?." Sam couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"Being the history nerd that you're, do you happen to know all their names?" Dean asked. The youngest brother shook his head.  
"I know the two oldest were Michael," Sam spoke as he pointed to a painting of a man who must have been Michael looking very put together and professional. Clearly he was the leader of the family and proud of it. A little full of himself? Most likely. His dark hair was neatly combed into place. The suit he wore fit almost too well. Dean probably shouldn't have felt jealous because of some dead guy but he did.

"That one is Lucifer,” said Sam as he gestured to the painting on Michael’s right. Dean's gaze was directed to it. This one was of a man with dirty blonde hair and an almost deadly gleam in his eyes. Apart from the eyes, Lucifer didn't actually seem so bad. Quickly Dean shook of the thought of Lucifer being anything but a fucking psycho would killed his family then painted the wall with his brain. Wanting to get his mind off of the chill running down his spine, Dean moved to the other paintings.

Beside Michael's was a painting of a much smaller looking man with kind of a dark golden hair. He wore a cheeky smile on his lips. The glint in the man's light brown eyes just said mischief. Sam seemed pretty stunned by however this Novak was which honestly Dean didn't understand.

The Next painting was of another man. He looked more tired than the rest of the family. Light dirty blonde hair flopped messily on top of his head and stubble lined his jaw. A calm smile played at the guys lips. Dean and Sam both decided that if this guy was around still he'd be either the druggie hipster type or some kind of unknown actor/artist.

What caught Dean's eye about the next Novak was her stunning head hair tied up in a bun. If you studied the art a little more there was almost a kind warm feel to her expression. Dean didn't say this aloud, but if that woman were alive he'd probably bang her. It was an odd thought, he wasn’t denying that. Dean Winchester was just like that.

However, the final painting pushed the thoughts of the redhead right out of Dean Winchester's mind completely. Never would he admit to it, but he found himself just standing there staring into a stunning pair of blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes you would never believe to be real but were. Mentally slapping himself out of the daze, Dean quickly glanced at the rest of the painting before trying to move on from the dark haired man. If Sam had caught him like that he would most likely never hear the end of it.

 

**XXXX**

 

Castiel Novak didn't like Michael's plan in the slightest bit, nor was he going to be bullied into helping the rest of the family. Instead, the youngest brother followed behind the Winchesters never let himself be seen. They were an interesting duo too say the least. It only took a little bit of time to find out their names and relationship with one another. In life and death the youngest Novak had always been the most observant. Castiel had always been close to his siblings but not close like these Dean and Sam fellows. Another thing that sparked his interest in them was they seemed like good people. Truly good people. Both didn't break or really even touch anything almost as if they were in a museum.

If he was honest with himself, Castiel didn't believe in much anymore. Death was a pretty dull place where hope had no room. As a result, he didn't believe in his older siblings. He didn't believe in Michael's stupid plan. He didn't believe in fate. But, if there was one thing Castiel might start believing in, it would have to be those two brothers. The thought actually had scared the ghost. It also made Castiel realizing something, he had to stop Michael’s stupid plan before it backfired on them all. Doing such would at least provide the two men with a little bit of protection until they made up their minds about the things the ghost couldn’t do on their own. The plan Castiel had came up with was pretty stupid. Actually, it was a really stupid plan but there was nothing more he could do.

 

**XXXX**

 

"Shit!" Sam cursed. Everything the two boys had brought was scattered across the floor. "My extra batteries and flashlight had been in this pocket!" The youngest Winchester exclaimed as he waved too a pocket in his backpack. Sam's flashlight had died as the Winchesters were heading to the third floor of the estate.  
"You must have dropped them or something stupid and clumsy like that," Dean suggested with a shrug. Sam considered it for a second.  
"Maybe," he agreed. The two boys quickly packed up their belongings once more. "Do you want to go back and look for the batteries and flashlight or can you manage going up the stairs on your own without someone holding your hand?"  
Dean shot Sam a 'fuck you too' face before turning to the old staircase.  
"I'll be fine on my own," he replied. "If you get scared just scream like the girl that you are."  
Sam simply replied with a scoff before heading back into the open rooms on the second floor. Clinging onto the brass railing, Dean Winchester carefully climbed up the weak looking stairs.

The third floor was the smallest of the three so far. Dean and Sam were not sure if the house had a basement but if it did there was no way of getting too it. A hallway was the first open entrance that Dean was greeted with. However, before going down the darker hall he went around to the other doors on the floor. None were unlocked.  
‘Naturally,’ the man thought to himself. A puff of air escaped his lips. Not really wanting to put in the effort of picking the locks or breaking down doors, Dean turned to the hallway. Really he wasn't at all a wimp but let's face it, no one would like going down a dark hallway in a house where 172 years ago a family was killed. Dean sucked in some air before letting it out in a puff. Then, he stepped into the dark hall.

 

**XXXX**

 

Balthazar and Gabriel Novak had always been the tricksters in the Novak family. Pulling pranks was what they had done for fun. In their minds they made a pretty great team. So, pulling the men away from each other had been all too easy. The real fun was keeping them apart. Gabriel had come up with a game to tease the man a little.

In the 172 years the family was trapped in their house a lot had changed. With every new intruders they learned something more about the present world. One thing always in ways had stayed the same. Each person breaking in always had a source of light. Each new light source became more and more complex yet there was always some energy source powering it. Batteries, without them the flashlight wasn't going to work Gabriel and Balthazar knew that.

 

**XXXX**

 

Finding the batteries turned into a much harder task than planned when Sam came across the open and empty package laying on the floor by the front door. Cursing, he got down on all fours to search for the batteries. Seeing none Sam stood up again. A single battery sat on the top of the first flight of stairs. Before Sam could move the little cylinder shaped object rolled down the steps with a thump when it hit the bottom. The man looked at it for a second before moving to grab it. Just as Sam reached for the battery it rolled away from him. One second it had stopped and the next it was gone almost as if it were able to think on its own.  
"What the-" Sam breathed out. He shook his head. There was no way, absolutely no way that could have happened. It must have been his mind playing a trick on him. But it wasn't. Sam turned his head only to see the object sitting at entrance into the Novak's first living room area.

 

**XXXX**

 

Dean moved down the dark hallway only ever stopping to pull at door handles. Each one had been locked. Dean frowned as he made his way to the end where the last door was. The oldest Winchester stood in front of the door for a second.  
"I swear if this door is locked I will punch someone," Dean mumbled to himself. He pulled at the door which gave a screech in protest but opened. With a sigh of relief Dean entered the bedroom. It was much smaller than all the others but this one led out into a balcony. Quickly feeling the urge to get out of the house, Dean let himself onto the balcony.

A burst of fresh air was first to great Dean. He hadn't realized just how musty the house was until he was once again outside. After taking a deep breath in, Dean looked around. The balcony was at the back of the estate which granted him a great view of the once grand garden and the old cemetery. Cold metal met flesh as Dean grabbed onto the railing surrounding the open space. Only when the cold air was getting too much did Dean considering going back inside. He leaned back from the balcony before straightening his back. Dean took in another breath before turning around to face the house.

Dean Winchester would never ever admit that the sound which had escaped his lips was a high shrill scream. He found himself backing up quickly until his back was pressed into the railing and he could go no further with falling off. Every possible explanation had faded from Dean's mind but one. One impossible explanation.

"Hello," the dead man spoke gruffly.

 

**XXXX**

  
_12:36 am November 3rd, 1839. Novak Estate._

The bullet was fast. It hurtled through his chest as though it were nothing. Castiel could feel his life coming to an end. He saw no light at the end of a tunnel. Nothing flashed before him. Instead each breath he took grew harsher and more desperate almost as though his lungs were giving in. It hurt. There was no peace in it, only pain. Everything had became a hazy blur which only grew darker and darker every second that ticked by. The pleasure of death mocked him as it took its sweet time. It had been almost impossible to open his mouth. He did it none the last. With his last breath Castiel whispered out to the fading world. One single word slipped from his lips like a whisper.  
"Lucifer."


	4. I’m So Tired But I Can’t Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole ghost thing is finally being put to the side as the Novak's share their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be posted earlier in the week but life happens. Sadly this means I've got to post the second last chapter this week. The next two chapters are going to be the big ones. This chapter is a little shorter than the last but hopefully that isn't a problem.  
> Once again thanks for the continued support!

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Dean Winchester yelped as he pushed his back further into the metal railing. The dead man tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed closer together in confusion.  
"No," he spoke. "My name is Castiel Novak."

Dean tried to say something but, no words came to mind. He couldn't form any thoughts let alone words. Castiel just stayed still as a statue. Blue eyes scanning and analyzing. Just as Dean’s mind started to become a little less hazy from the shock, another ghost appeared beside Castiel. This caused a shriek too once again escape Dean's lips. However, before he could get a good look at the newest ghost they were both gone.   
“What the fuck?” the oldest Winchester breathed. One second he was talking too a ghost and the next he’s all alone. Clearly his mind was playing tricks on him. Running his fingers down his face, Dean let out an aggravated grunt.

**XXXX**

"What the hell are you doing, Castiel?" Michael yelled as he threw his baby brother into a wall on the third floor hallway. Castiel didn't flinch. Instead he just looked coldly up into Michael's eyes. "You've ruined this for all of us! Why?" the older man demanded.   
"Because your plan wasn't going to work," Castiel snapped back. "You think Lucifer would make this easy for us?"  
"So what you're saying is you have a better plan?" Michael retorted. The ghost let go of his brother’s jacket before stepping away. A sigh escaped his lips. Michael began to pace back forth in front of Castiel. He stopped in his tracks after his younger brother response.  
"Yes. Yes I do,” Castiel agreed,  
"What?"  
"I have a plan."  
"Yes, I know you have a plan. What is the plan?"

Castiel's plan was going to be far from easy. Deep down Michael knew it was the only option they had. The family was quickly called together and gathered in the study on the second floor.  
"This is insane," Anna Novak argued. "How are we going to get them to trust us?"  
"I don't know," Michael replied. "But when Castiel showed himself to one of them, they didn't run away screaming. I think we can take that as a fairly good sign."  
“Do we even know their names?” Anna asked.  
“Dean and Sam Winchester,” Castiel replied softly.  
"Okay. Here is an idea," Gabriel spoke up. The shortest Novak was leaning against the old wooden desk. "The tall moose man is probably catching on to the whole ghost thing courtesy of Balthazar and me. So, why don't Anna, Balthazar, and I go make ourselves present to him. Meanwhile, Michael and Castiel you two can go talk with the other guy."  
“Seems like a good enough idea,” Michael nodded,

**XXXX**

Dean had finally caught his breath and decided that yes, he was only seeing things. He had stepped back inside. The bedroom wasn't much warmer than outside but, Dean wasn't going to complain to much. However, all of a sudden the room seemed to drop in temperature by a few degrees. Shivering, Dean turned his head to check if he had closed the door leading out onto the balcony. It had been. The mans heart sped up. Very slowly, he turned his head to face forwards. Blue eyes met green. Every fiber in Dean's body told him to run. He didn't. He just gulped and kept looking forward.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked. The ghost tilted his head slightly to one side while studying Dean.   
"I do not plan on it, no," Castiel replied. "Are you going to run away?" There was a pause before Dean replied.  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Great. Please, um," Castiel began. "Please take a seat."

The ghost almost flickered over to two chairs sitting in the corner of the bedroom.  
"You probably have questions." Dean nodded before slowly sitting down into a very uncomfortable chair which he swore was about to fall apart. Castiel gracefully sat down in the one opposite.

There were a few awkward seconds of silence until Michael Novak glided into the room. Dean would be lying if he said the whole ghost thing wasn't freaking him out still. Truth was he felt so unsafe, like a lamb in a lions pen at a zoo or something.   
"I assume you've heard of our story," Michael asked before sitting on the arm of Castiel's chair but was quickly swatted off.   
"I've told you so many times not to sit on the chairs in my room like that," Castiel frowned. Michael just rolled his eyes but didn't move. With one last grunt of protest, Castiel just accepted it.  
"Yes, I've heard about you guys and your death," Dean replied as scratched the back of his neck.  
"Great," Michael nodded. "Now let me tell you what happened that night. Let me tell you everything."

**XXXX**

_January 16th, 1824, The Novak Estate._

"What do you mean they're dead," Lucifer Novak demanded. "Mum and papa can't be dead!" The boy stomped down the stairs and over to his older brother.   
"They're dead Lucifer. It was an accident," Michael explained as calmly as he could. Being the oldest, Michael found it his responsibility to always take charge of situations, Lucifer had always hated being bossed around.   
"I don't believe you," the boy spat.   
"Go to your room, Lucifer and stop making such a scene. We've got company," Michael hissed. Without another word the younger of the two slunk to his room. The older boy let out a sigh. His eyes trailed down to his feet. Quickly gaining his confidence, Michael looked back up, and walked back into the family room to discuss family matters.

Even though Lucifer wasn’t the youngest, he had been babied a by the sibling’s mother. Her and Lucifer had been very close. The man had also always been the black sheep in the Novak family. After Mrs and Mr Novak died it was Lucifer who took it the hardest. At first everyone had just thought that him locking himself away from the family was just how he mourned. Soon enough years had passed by and Lucifer's actions didn't change. His lack of sleep, isolation from everyone for days, and yelling at anyone who looked at him had simply become the norm in the house.

**XXXX**   
_March 24th, 1827, The Novak Estate_

"Lucifer," Michael asked as he knocked lightly on his brother’s closed door. There was no answer. "Lucifer if you don't open this door in the next five seconds then so help me God I'm just coming in." Still there was no reply. With an annoyed sigh, the man opened the door. What Michael saw next was enough to change the family's life forever.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael yelled before running over to Lucifer. A knife was hovering over the young man's index finger. Michael grabbed the knife then threw it off to the side of the bedroom. This caused Lucifer to snap out of the trance he had seemed to have fallen into.  
"What are you doing," Lucifer screamed back. His head snapped over to look at the other man. Two hands pushed Michael back into a table. A yelp escaped his lips as pain shot up his back. A bowl of what looked like thick blood was now knocked over. It seeped down the table and onto the floor. A jar of rat tails smashed against the wall as the two brothers fought.

"You've gone insane! Do you think black magic is going to bring our parents back? It's been years so just get over it," Michael shouted  
"You don't understand, no one understands!" Lucifer cried.  
"Do you know what would happen if news spread? Lucifer, you'd ruin us. You’d ruin this town! How reckless can you be? No one cares if you're broken and don't you dare think you're the only one. Our parent’s had worked so hard too make us what we are today. This is just childish. You’d be disappointing them right now. Stop acting like you’re so worthless because it is not fooling anyone.”

Lucifer's body crumbled as though he had just been stabbed in the stomach. The grip on Michael shoulders had been released. If he hadn't been so mad, Michael would have felt bad seeing his little brother curled up on the floor. He seemed so weak. Kind of like a little bird with a broken wing. That thought only made Michael furious.   
"Leave," Lucifer sobbed . Without another word, the oldest Novak grabbed the knife from the floor and walked out of his brothers room.

After that no one left the house or the grounds unless it was necessary. Lucifer was watched over all hours of the day by either a member of the family or a man named Crowley whom Michael had hired as a nanny of sorts. No one liked this way of life. No one wanted to find out what would happen if the news of black magic had gotten out. This lifestyle was safe.

 **XXXX**  
 _12:28 am November 3rd, 1839. Novak Estate._  
  
Lucifer walked into the family room on the first floor. The rest of the Novak's were minding their own business so no one had noticed him enter. He'd gone unnoticed up until there was a gun pointed at Michael’s heart.   
"Lucifer," the oldest spoke as calmly as he could. "What are you doing?' Lucifer only laughed coldly.   
"I'm getting my revenge. This is for all those years where no one cared about me. Where all I could be was a disappointment.," Lucifer spat.  
"Brother please..."  
"You aren't my brother and you sure as hell are not my family." Before another word could be spoken, the bullet had already been shot.

Anna had screamed before she started crying hysterically. Gabriel and Balthazar sat dead beside her.   
"How pathetic you all are," Lucifer spoke. "As you beg for your life." He lowered his gun and began to pace slowly back and forth. "None of you seem to realize how sweet death is. No, you don't deserve death. What lies before you is much worse than death."  
"No please Lucifer stop," Anna wailed. Her cries didn't stop the bullet from flying into her chest.

Castiel said nothing. The youngest just sat there until he too slumped lifeless in his navy armchair. After that there was only Lucifer left.

The Novak family, minus Lucifer, had all found themselves in the family room a few weeks later. No one had a clue what had happened. However, once the bullet wounds were spotted in their chests the whole night came flashing back. Lucifer had cursed his family to feel the same isolation he had for the rest of time.

 **XXXX**  
 _October 31st, present day. Novak Estate, Castiel's bedroom._  
  
"Let me get this straight," Dean Winchester began. "You want me to clean up your mess because you're all crazy assholes?" Michael nodded in agreement.   
"It's been 172 years of this. We're so tired and want nothing more than to be free," he replied softly. Michael looked away for a second. It was in that moment where Dean felt pity for the family. The man ran his fingers through his short brown hair.  
"I've got nothing better to do for about 18 more hours so might as well," he shrugged. Both Michael and Castiel's faces brightened considerably after that. "But, I need to talk to Sam.  
"The other man you are with, Sam? He's with Anna, Balthazar, and Gabriel. Hopefully they've sat him down and told him everything as well."

**XXXX**

"I'd love to help," Sam Winchester agreed. He looked at the three ghosts standing in front of him.However, Sam’s gaze lingered a little longer on the shortest man in the group. A cheeky smile was shot his way. Sam quickly looked to Anna. There was a sigh from the woman and a snicker from Balthazar.

Sam jumped around quickly as the sound of the creaking of floorboards had saved him from a very awkward situation. At that moment he could have kissed Dean if they weren't brothers because that was a little odd. Sam quickly shook off the thought.

"Hey," Dean nodded to Sam before glancing to the other ghosts. The whole paranormal thing was still a little freaky. Sam didn't seem like he was in trouble so Dean let down his guard just slightly. "Have the, um, the Novak's talked to you about the whole curse thing?'   
"Yes," the taller man replied. "I've agreed to help."   
"Guess that makes two of us. So let's get this party started."

**XXXX**   
_November 21st, 1839. Novak Estate._

Michael had quickly figured out some tricks being a ghost had given him. There of course were also some disadvantages as well. He paced around his bedroom on the first floor one last time before walking back out into the dark hallway. It had become clear to the family that if they were ever going to be free from the curse then they'd have to help the best they could. Michael had blocked off any room he saw as unimportant to the success of anyone who happened to break in. Slowly, the estate was becoming less like a house but more like a cage or a time capsule which would never be dug up.

 


	5. Tormented and Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell book is found. The curse can be broken. Romance happens. Author gives herself feels. And digging graves is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. I'm in a rush to finish the last two chapters of this story. I'll probably be posting the last chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday. The story is coming to an end. I'm actually pretty excited about these next two chapters. Personally I think what is going to happen is kind of awesome but maybe that is just me. Also, is anyone feeling like this fanfiction is kind of like Paranorman in a way or is that just me? Speaking of Paranorman, the imagery for Lucifer in this chapter (once you read it you'll probably know what I'm talking about) is based off of Aggie has a ghost in the movie. I just kind of loved how they did it okay. If you haven't seen Paranorman then just ignore me or Google "Paranorman Aggie" and look at images.
> 
> Also, once again thank you for all of your support. Combined with all the sites I've posted this story on I've got almost 2000 views which is pretty awesome and crazy. Seriously all the feedback, followers, likes, kudos, ect, means the world to me and I love you. Alright on with the chapter!
> 
> Okay lastly, I know there is one chapter in this story that has a few mistakes in it. (Blame that on editing at two in the morning.) Once I have the time I'll fix up all the errors I missed while editing. That will probably happen once I've posted the Epilogue in November.
> 
> PS. The summary of this chapter makes me laugh and I don't know why. I think I've been writing to much and I've gone crazy or something.

* * *

"What is it like?" Dean Winchester asked. His head was tilted slightly to one side in order to glance at the man standing beside him.

"What is what like?" Castiel Novak questioned with one eyebrow raised as if he knew what Dean was getting at but wasn't completely sure.  
"Being a ghost?"   
  


This made Castiel stop walking. A small sigh escaped from his lips. The slightly shorter man put his back against one of the second floors hallway walls. Dean was a little surprised when Castiel didn't slip right through. The ghost didn't look at Dean. He seemed lost in thought.

"It is hard to explain.I'll tell you though, you're lucky to be alive and not have this weight on your shoulders." Dean nodded in agreement because seriously what the fuck was he supposed to say to that? How do you comfort a ghost? Dean didn't know how to comfort anyone alive for heavens sake! Cas shook his head to clear the thoughts.  
"We've got work to do, this is no time to stand here talking," he said softly.  
"I wish we could just talk," the other mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

  
  
**XXXX**

 

  
Over the years Michael had started to try and figure out a way to break the curse. He was sure there must have been a spellbook that his brother had used but finding it wasn't going to be easy. The one room that the family had never had access to in their life as the dead was Lucifer's. As a result, it was only logical that if they could get in the room then all their problems would be solved a lot quicker. Every room that had been blocked off for 172 years was once again opened up in hopes of finding the book or a way to get to it.   
  
Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester were assigned to search the rooms on the first floor. This included the ballroom, dining room, Michael's bedroom, and the servants quarters. Michael, Balthazar, and Anna got the top floor and the basement which now too was unblocked. Finally, Dean and Castiel were told to search the second floor. The two men had already searched yet another office, two bathrooms, a room that Castiel had said was the families Nanny when he was only a young boy, and now they were headed to the library. After the library the only room left unsearched would be the Novak children’s parents room.  
  
"You seem excited?" Dean Winchester pointed out. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Castiel shrugged.   
"This library was always my favourite room in the house,” he admitted. “I used to spend hours in there. It was one of those libraries most could only dream of visiting," the youngest Novak explained. This made Dean chuckle a little despite of himself. For only a second, Castiel smiled at him in return. In the blink of an eye, the man wore a blank expression once more.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors of opening the door into your nerdy world of knowledge?" Dean smirked as he leaned against the wall beside a dark wood door. The puzzled expression on his companions wore was priceless. Castiel had a confused look pasted on his face but he seemed to be trying to work out just what Dean had meant. With no luck of course.  
"Are you going to open the door?"  
"Oh, I suppose so."  
  
Dean wasn't much of a bookworm. Libraries weren't his scene but even he had to admit that the Novak's library was pretty sweet. There were rows upon rows of books. Sam would have been a drooling mess at the sight of all the books. For Heavens sake, even some of the shelves had those movable ladders you know about but don't ever actually see in libraries.  
"Quite the uh collection," Dean breathed as he did a full turn in the center of the large room. Castiel nodded.  
"My family started this library years before they even moved from England to America. It has all just been passed down from generation to generation," he explained.  
"There must be books in here about everything," the oldest Winchester pointed out.  
"Close to it," Castiel replied. "Shall we start looking then?"  
  
The two men started on opposite sides of the room but only after a short period of time they had once more drifted back together. Dean and Castiel pulled out every book silently and flipped through them before putting each book back.   
  


"What is 2012 like?" Castiel finally broke for a second. There was a pause before Dean replied.

"I don't know if I can truly answer that, Cas. I've never been out of time like you are," Dean explained without looking up from the book in his hands. The youngest Novak thought for a second.  
"Okay, what has happened in the last 172 years?" Castiel asked. The other man placed the book back into its place on the dusty old book shelf and pulled out another.   
  


"A lot," Dean began before opening up the new book. "Do you want the good or the bad first?"

"I'd much prefer the bad. It is always best to remember to good but the bad needs to be moved on from," Castiel explained. He flipped mindlessly through pages in a dust covered book.   
"How positive of you," Dean couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips carelessly. He didn't allow Castiel time to reply though.   
  


"Well, we've had two world wars since then. The second seems more well-known than the first. A lot of people died for no reason other than because of their race, religion, or sexuality. People often get assassinated for wanting change. We've harmed the Earth with pollution. There are terrorists. Hate crimes. An example of a big one would be when a plane crashed into two big towers. The list goes on an on."

There was another moment of silence before Dean nervously added. "Have you lost faith in society?"   
"Not yet," the youngest Novak replied.  
  


"I guess on a more positive side we've advanced a fair amount. Cars have grown more efficient. Some are even battery powered. We're finding new ways to find energy, like through wind and the sun. Phones have turned into more than phones. We travel by airplanes because the sky is quicker than moving on the ground. Man has walked on the moon. We've got robots on mars. People fight for their rights. Women are starting to be treated just as equally as men. There is currently a black president rather than white," Dean explained. His eyes lifted up from the pages in the book and fixed on the ghost standing to his side. A smile was spread on his face. It was the kind of smiles that makes you smile because of just how genuine it is. Without any notice, Dean found himself matching Castiel’s warm expression.

 

  
**XXXX**

  
  
"Seriously," Sam Winchester laughed lightly.   
"What?" Gabriel Novak questioned. His eyebrows furrowed closer together as he looked up at the much taller man.   
"Your family has a ballroom," the youngest Winchester pointed out.   
"I don't see what is so funny about that,"Gabriel huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. The man pursed his lips. Sam couldn't help but snicker at that expression.  
"It is just that you don't really see people with ballrooms in their houses now a days," the taller of the two explained. "I can't say I've really even been in one."  
"Is that so?"  
  


Sam just nodded. A grin spread across Gabriel's lips..

"You look like you're plotting something," Sam questioned. He raised one eyebrow before stepping away from the shorter man who just stepped closer to him once more. A hand was outstretched. Sam blankly stared at it. Gabriel's fingers moved impatiently.   
  


"What?" the darker haired man questioned.

"Take my hand," Gabriel said as he beckoned Sam closer. "You said you've never been in a ballroom before so I guess this is a once and a lifetime chance to really experience one."  
"I don't know how to dance," Sam admitted sheepishly. His hand met the back of his neck as he always did when nervous. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. Without saying another word he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dusty ballroom.   
  


"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," he ordered softly. "Place your hand on my shoulder."

Sam did as he was told. The height difference made the whole ballroom dancing thing seem a little awkward or at least more so than it already was. Gabriel placed his free hand on Sam's waist. Both men began gliding around the room which was only lit by the streams of sunlight coming in through the large windows.   
  
Gabriel was a fair dancer. Whenever the Novak's held a ball for whatever charity the family was currently supporting it was the children who were the main attraction. While Mrs. and Mr. Novak socialized it was up to the kids of the house to dance with as many people as they could. They were the ones who kept the partying really going. No one really enjoyed it all that much. However, no one complained because it would only do more harm than good. Sam on the other hand clearly had no dancing experience. He would often trip over his own feet or step on Gabriel's but naturally it didn't hurt the shorter man.   
  
The ballroom turned from a dusty forgotten space into the grand thing it had once been. No longer was it dark and dusty but bright and alive. Silence turned into the sound of people talking, dancing, and playing music. The empty space was filled with men, women, boys, and girls, all dancing in time with the music. Gabriel knew he was only imagining the grandeur which he had once called home but he didn't want to shake of the nostalgic feeling just yet. As a result he just went on dancing in time with the music. A smile spread on his face at this almost old memory. Gabriel found himself humming softly along with the melody the violins were currently playing.   
  


All too soon the last note disappeared into the air and the ballroom faded from what it once had been into what it currently was. Neither men spoke. Gabriel stood frozen in spot apart from his eyes which scanned the room almost as if he were seeing things that were no longer there. It was clear to Sam that the man was lost in a memory which he didn't want to be shaken out of just yet.

  
  
**XXXX**   
  


Hours later Dean and Castiel still hadn’t found the spell book. Not only was the oldest Winchester frustrated but he was just about ready to give up. There was only one shelf at the very back of the library which hadn't been gone through. Dean moved over to the dusty shelves.   
"The book better be in these shelves or I will not be happy," he mumbled to himself.   
  


Both men began going through the books. Dean's eyes were caught by a fairly large book with a black spine on a top shelf. He reached out for it and slowly pulled it out of its spot. The book gave a slight protest but it didn't take long for it to be yanked free. An odd clicking sound made both men freeze.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed out as the shelves began to open up into a staircase going down. Castiel looked over to Dean who looked back at him.   
"I think this might be worth checking out."  
  
It was dark. The stairs were surrounded only by darkness. There were no windows or anything so the only light source was the distant setting sun coming in  from one of the library windows. Carefully and slowly both men reached the bottom of the stairs. The room which they found themselves in was pitch black as well.  
  


"Where are we, Cas?" Dean asked as he moved slowly forwards trying to find his way around the room.

"Basement or first floor is my guess," Castiel replied. The ghost was illuminated in a light shade of blue. It was almost a little more sad than eerie. A beautiful sort of sad though. Maybe even a little melancholy. Dean didn't truly know what melancholy meant but it seemed fitting.   
"I guess we better start looking for anything that seems like a book," he suggested. Castiel agreed.   
  
The room itself from what Dean could tell was fairly small. He guessed it was either another office or a bedroom. Finding things in the dark was almost impossible and Castiel wasn't producing enough light to truly see. Dean was left to feeling his way around the space and often tripping over objects.   
  


His hands met an old wooden surface. After moving his hands around it he came in contact with what seemed like a book.

"I think I've got it!" Dean called out into the blackness.   
"Fantastic," Castiel replied. "Shall we head back up to the library?"  
"Sounds like a plan. Problem is we need to find the stairs first," the light haired boy said.   
"I'm pretty sure I know where we are now. I know this room fairly well. If I'm not mistaken we are standing in Lucifer's room on the main floor. It has always been blocked off and now I guess I know why," the ghost explained.   
  


A cold hand grabbed at Dean's wrist and he jumped at the contact. Standing in Lucifer's room made him feel nervous and on edge enough as it was. When the man looked over to his wrist he saw a long slender fingers wrapped lightly around it. Dean's gaze wandered up to meet Castiel's. Their eyes locked for a second before Dean looked away. His hand shifted into Castiel's.

"Lead the," the man gulped nervously. "Just get us out of here."

  
  
**XXXX**   
  


"This is pretty dark stuff," Dean spoke. A dark navy book sat open on one of the libraries wooden tables. Everyone had been called together after Castiel had assured Dean that this was most likely the right book. Michael flipped through the books pages pausing occasionally to scan over some nasty spell about bringing back the dead or turning people into creatures of the night.   
  


"Here," the oldest Novak pointed to an entry near the end of the book. "I think this is it." Everyone scanned over the few sentences which Michael's finger had been pointing at.

"At least it doesn't sound too gruesome," Sam Winchester joked nervously.   
"It won't be easy though," Balthazar pointed out. "It will be like trying to unsink a ship."  
"Not only will it not be easy but it will be dangerous. The spell says first we need to burn the bones of the sinner which I'm guessing would be Lucifer," Michael began.  
"But we don't know where to bones are," Dean added.   
"That isn't exactly true. We've always known where Lucifer was buried. He has always been watching over us, taunting us," the oldest of the group explained, "Crowley, his nanny, buried him just in front of the old tree which hangs over our mausoleum. Here is the bad part. By burning Lucifer's bones we are setting his spirit free meaning he can take shape like the rest of us."  
"How wonderful. I'm going to be murdered by a psycho killer," Dean grunted. Anna gasped slightly at his choice of words while the rest of the group didn't really respond to the comment.   
"If the people working on the second part move fast enough everyone should be fine. There is however one more problem. None of us can truly help with these steps. One of you two will have to burn his bones while the other works out the second step and burns the item which Lucifer held most dearly," Michael said.  
"I call object," Sam yelled out before anyone else had a chance to speak. Dean only grumbled unhappily.

  
  
**XXXX**

  
  
Dean checked his pockets once more making sure he had the box of matches which this plan counted on. In his other hand was a shovel which had been in the basement where Balthazar had found it. 

Dean was not excited for this in the slightest bit. Not only did he have to dig up a grave but then proceed to burning bones which had been rotting in the ground for 172 years. He really hated Sammy for making him do this.

"Be quick Dean," Michael said once more. He only got a nod in reply. No one was giving him great words of encouragement.   
"Try not to die," Sam patted his shoulder before giving his older brother a quick hug.   
"I'll try not to," Dean replied. "Now you guys need to hurry along to find and burn whatever step two wants you to."  
Castiel was the only one who didn't quickly run off to begin the mad search. The ghost just looked at Dean.  
"I wish I could help," he spoke softly. "All I can do is wait for you here."   
The other man just shook his head and gave the best confident smile he could muster up.  
"I'll be fine I promise, Cas. I better get going though," Dean laughed nervously before stepping to the back door. He gulped before turning the handle and stepping out into the cold October night.  
  
The garden was huge. Dean was glad that there wasn't a maze because he would be so screwed if there were. Quickly the man made his way across the rows of dead plants which crunched underneath his heels. The wind was harsh and cold now as the sun had fully set. The moon was covered almost completely by the dark clouds. Now Dean really wished he had a warmer coat on. He shivered while his teeth chattered away.   
  


Finally, after what seemed like years the garden ended and the graveyard started. An old metal gate surrounded the area. It wasn’t very strong and only took one good kick to be pushed open. As Dean walked through the rows of graves an eerie feeling settled in the air.  No matter, the oldest Winchester boy didn't stop until he was standing in front of a white marble mausoleum with the name Novak etched into the stone. An old dead tree loomed over it. Dean moved around to the back quickly. A chill ran down his spine as he looked up at the dark tree. He could have ran, every fiber wanted him to but he wasn't going to. Dean knew that everyone was relying on him and now wasn't the time to be a wimp. No. Dean Winchester was not a wimp. With that thought in mind he began to dig.

  
Grave digging was not fun especially when the ground was frozen solid because it was pretty much Winter. Dean's back ached. His arms felt as though they were about to fall off. No matter how much pain he was in Dean didn't stop until the shovel came in contact with what looked like a wooden coffin. It didn't take long for Dean to break open the old wood box which held Lucifer's bones. The sight he was greeted with was not pleasant too say the least. No one would ever know that Dean had gagged a little at the sight of what used to be Lucifer. The human bones were old and coloured with age. He quickly climbed his way out of the shallow hole. Oil was spread all over the bones and coffin before a match was lit and thrown in as well. This caused the bones too catch on fire. A burst of flames erupted which made Dean stumble back slightly before once more catching his balance. The flames danced around blazing bright yellows and oranges. Dean just watched.  
  
The flames died down and for a second there was nothing but the smell of smoke lingering in the air. Just as Dean thought that maybe he was safe an explosion of light burst out from the coffin. The force this explosion created was enough to throw Dean off his feet and send him falling into the cold ground with a thud. Pain shot through his spine. Dean couldn’t stop the yelp that came out of mouth. He however didn’t stay on the ground for too long. Dean quickly scrambled back up onto his feet.   
  


The light looked in a way like bursts of electricity. It violently flickered. It crackled and snapped at Dean. After a few second the light began taking a little more shape. A head flashed as if there were two people stuck together both with very different facial expression. It was as though the electricity had created a image of someone with multi personality disorder. Hair was substituted for bright bursts of what looked light lightening. The creature had a torso but the lower half was a blaze of bright static.

  
Dean was screaming at himself to move but his legs wouldn't seem to listen or respond. The creature snapped its flickering head towards him. A smirk spread across its lips. If Dean didn't move now there was no way he'd live much longer. The man stumbled, almost fell again, caught himself, and ran as fast as he could to the house. He didn't look back. He didn't think about anything but running. Running fast.

  
**XXXX**

Michael had always wanted a younger brother. He was six now and being an only child was lonely. All his friends around town had brothers and sisters so why didn't he? It was almost a miracle when Lucifer was born on December 13th, 1815. The young child had fascinated Michael. Once he  was allowed to hold his little brother, Michael had never wanted to put him down. Little Lucifer would often fall asleep in his big brothers arms. The two oldest Novak sons hadn't always been enemies. For the longest time they had been the best of friends. For far too many years that was no longer the case. Neither liked hating one another but it was just the way things were now. Both accepted that fate.

 


	6. Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy Halloween!  
> Here were are guys, the final chapter apart from the Epilogue. It has been a great month of writing and I'm pretty proud of this story. I've proven to myself that I can write a longer story and actually finish it. I'm thinking of writing a Christmas story in December but we will see. I'm planning to do a big edit after the epilogue is posted as well. Some things may be rewritten but I'm mostly going for grammar and such because this story has all been set out on a deadline.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for the support and I'll see you all again in November for the epilogue of awesome!

* * *

"So you think it is a locket?" Sam Winchester asked as he frantically searched the second floor office.

"Our parent's left everything to us. Nothing was separated out. We were left in charge of doing with the fortune as we pleased. In other words, we all got exactly the same amount of everything but Lucifer who claimed a locket of our mothers," Michael Novak explained. Sam turned to face him.   
"Do we know where this locket is?"  
"No, but I've got a pretty good guess."  
  
 **XXXX**  
  


The room which had once been Mrs and Mr Novak's bedroom was fairly large. The wall were painted a deep red. Large windows covered by white tattered curtains were spaced across one of the walls. There were a few painting adding a more personal touch too the space. One of the paintings of a woman with neatly curled dirty blond hair caught Sam's eye. A thought flickered through his mind.

"Is that a painting of your mother?" the tall man asked.  
"Indeed it is, Samuel," Balthazar agreed before taking a step towards it. Sam frowned slightly at the use of his full name but said nothing.  
"What are you thinking?" Gabriel looked up at him with a glint of confusion in his eyes.  
"Alright. So you know how in the movies sometimes people hide safes behind pictures?" Sam asked. The Novak's just looked at him curiously, each with their head tilted just slightly to one side.  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand," Anna admitted. The rest of the family nodded in agreement.  
"Wait," Balthazar began. "Are you trying to say you think the locket is behind the painting?"   
"Yea exactly!" Sam clapped his hands together.   
"I suppose it is worth a try," Gabriel said.  
  


Sam stood in front of the portrait. He studied the art for a second debating on the best way to remove the painting from the wall.

"Try lifting it up," Anna suggested.   
He placed his hands on the portraits golden frame. The painting was fairly late but smaller than the length of his arms. Very carefully, Sam lifted it off the hinges and placed it gently on the floor.  
"Sam Winchester," Gabriel breathed. "You are a genius."   
That was enough to make Sam's cheeks heat up slightly. However, the blush soon faded when everyone gathered around the opening in the wall which had been hiding behind the painting. There on top of a pile of envelopes was a silver locket.   
  


"Is that it?" Sam asked. Michael nodded. The oldest son reached out for the jewelry but hesitated before his fingers made contact with the cool metal.

"I can't," he stammered. "I can't pick it up!"   
"What?"   
"The locket. I can't pick it up! It think it is because of the curse," Michael explained his voice shaking ever so slightly.   
Sam gulped. He took a step closer before reaching out and grabbing the locket. There was no flash of lights or anything like you'd see in the movies. Nothing happened. Sam was a little shocked by that admittedly.   
"We've got to burn it right?"  
  


Sam shouldn't feel sorry for Lucifer. He really shouldn't. He didn't want to.  But, he kind of did. The man had written letters to his dead parents over the years and kept them hidden away.  Not having the time to really read the letters the group skimmed over a few before tossing them in the fire. Each letter was Lucifer spilling out his heart too the only people he thought he could talk too without being judged. Truthfully, it was kind of sad. All the letters as well as the locket had been tossed in the fire.

 

**XXXX**

 

“Cas,” Dean panted as he dashed into the door. “Cas where are they?”

“Second floor,” Castiel replied quickly. He looked like Dean had surprised him which was probably true. There was no time to waste.  Dean dashed up the stairs not even noticing when they gave a screech due to the sudden weight. Castiel was following close behind Dean.

 

“Sam!” The oldest Winchester boy called out. “Sammy!”

“I’m in here Dean,” Sam called back.   
Following his brother’s voice, Dean and Castiel were led  back to the group once more.  
“Did you find and burn whatever?” the oldest Winchester panted. His younger brother nodded.  
“You burned the bones?” Michael asked.  
“Almost died but yes and so now we’ve got a raging Lucifer on the loose and one more step in this curse,” Dean snapped.   
“Let’s go then,” Balthazar replied.   
  


The group headed out of the room and towards the stairs. Just before they reached the last step Michael froze.

“What is it,” Anna asked before reaching out and touching her older brother’s shoulder. He didn’t move for a second. Dean was sure if a ghost could get any more paler than Michael just had.  
“Lucifer,” he whispered.  
  
  
 **XXXX**

  
  
He stood in the family room on the first floor where it had all started. Michael gulped as he placed his foot on the floor. Lucifer snapped his head too the side. When he saw his older brother. A  large venomous smile spread across his lips.  
"Michael." His voice was like ice. Dean couldn't help but shiver. The group took a few very nervous and slow steps into the room. No longer was Lucifer a huge ball of light but rather a human like his siblings.  
  
  
  "How many years has it been?" Lucifer asked.  
"172 years," his older brother replied.   
"Time really does fly, doesn't it?" Lucifer cackled.  
"Not really. Not when you feel every second tick by."   
The other man made a soft humming noise before agreeing with Michael.  
“Suppose so.”  
“Brother,” Gabriel whispered softly but Lucifer took no notice. Sam gently placed his hand on the much shorter man’s shoulder in attempt to comfort him.  
“Please brother,” Balthazar began there was a quiver in his voice. It was apparent then, just how nervous the family really was. Dean could feel his hands balling up into fists but he did not do much more than that.  
“You are not my brother,” Lucifer snapped coldly. Balthazar recoiled a little.  
“Just end this, Lucifer,” Anna whimpered.   
  
That was the moment when Dean swore he knew that Michael had worked out just what he needed to do.  Lucifer was currently bickering with his younger siblings.   
“I know what I have to do,” Michael Novak whispered softly too no one in particular.  
“What?” Dean replied just as softly.  
“The curse.  At first I thought I couldn’t break it but now I see that this is much more difficult,” the other man spoke.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The final step.  I need to set his soul free, sort of,” Michael explained.  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“I haven’t a clue.”  
  
  
Michael took a step forward. Then another.   
“What are you doing?” Anna called out. The oldest Novak only turned his head towards her a gave a sad little smile before turning back too Lucifer.  
“I,” he began. “I accept you.”  
Lucifer looked at Michael  with a confused expression as though the man was speaking another language.  
“I,” Michael paused for a brief moment. “I, well, I always have. Truth is I’ve always been a little jealous of you. You were always everyones favourite and you didn’t even have to try. I’ve always worked so hard to be like you. Well, to be liked in general, actually. When mother and father died I didn’t know what to do, none of us did. I should have been there for you. I should have listened. Lucifer, I deserve this fate but nobody elses does.”  
There was another second of silence.  
“I just want you to know. I’ve always loved you, little brother, and more than anything in this world I am sorry.”  
The oldest Novak took a step forwards. He pulled Lucifer into a tight hug. Everyone wore the same expression in that second, shock.   
“I’m so sorry.”   
  
  
There was a brilliant flash of bright white light. Dean had to turn away in order to shield himself from the blast. As soon as it came  it was gone and so was Michael and Lucifer. Dean slowly lowered his hand away from his eyes before turning back to the living room.  
“Is it over then?” Sam asked. The group glanced around.   
“Yes,” Castiel replied. A smile spread across his lips. “It is over.”   
Dean let out a little sigh.   
  
“Dean. Sam,” Michael’s voice whispered as he appeared once more in the room.   
“Michael?” the youngest Winchester spoke. “I thought you were dead. I mean gone.”   
He just laughed lightly at that.  
“I thought I was too. Anyway, I haven’t much time until I really will be gone for sure. I just wanted to thank both of you for everything. “  
“Oh ya, not a problem,” Dean replied. Michael gave a slight nod before bursting into a bright flare of light and then fading into nothing.  
  


“Sam,” Gabriel began. “I suppose it is my turn to go. “ He looked over to Dean and gave a confident smile before turning back to Sam.  “Have a good life, you hear? Don’t be sad alright. I’ll be seeing you Samsquatch.”

Dean rolled his eyes when Sam then went and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. His younger brother had always been the sap.  It wasn’t long before Gabriel was gone too.

  
“Thanks again, boys,” Balthazar grinned before disappearing. Anna quickly kissed both Dean and Sam on the cheek, said her thank you’s, and was gone leaving only Castiel.  
‘Castiel,’ Dean thought.   
  


The youngest Novak took a step towards Sam.

“I can not thank you enough, Sam,” the man spoke.   
“I’m glad I could help,” Sam replied. Castiel gave him a smile before walking over to Dean.   
“Dean,” he began.  
“Can’t you stay?” Dean interrupted. The look Castiel gave him was enough to break his heart.   
“I can’t.”  
“Can’t or won’t?” Dean questioned.  
“Both,” he replied sadly. The other man was caught off guard by the answer.   
“Why?”  
Castiel took in a deep breath then let it out in a sigh.  
“I’ve been here a very long time,” he began. “I’m 199 years old and truth be told I don’t want too see 200. This house hasn’t been my home in so long. This town is one I no longer know. Dean, it has been 172 years. I don’t know how to use an Iphone or the internet. I’m not interested in new cars that never stop advancing. You know I haven’t felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and the chill winter winds in 172 years. No longer do know the feel of human touch or the scent of dirt after rain. All I want is for this to be over. I’m so tired.”  
“Are you scared?” Dean asked. He looked at Castiel straight in the eyes.  
“Yes,” the other man admitted. “Yes I truly am.”   
“Come here then,Cas.”  
  
  


The ghost took a step closer. Dean smiled before pulling him into a kiss. It wasn’t a very long kiss but it wasn’t very short. It was a soft kiss. A sweet kiss. Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t be with him much longer. He didn’t need to open his eyes too know the other man was already shining bright like a star and it wouldn’t be long before he faded away. Soon enough, there was no longer a second pair of lips pushed up against another. Dean’s eyes fluttered open. There was nothing.

Just dust in the wind.

  
**XXXX**

  
A lot can happen in twenty four hours. A lot can change. As Dean and Sam got back into the Impala and gave the old Novak house one more glance they saw it in a different way. Neither could say how it was different but it just was. Sam had suggested maybe it seemed less like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe poem. Dean suggested it was because they now knew there was more out there in the world. Both brothers agreed that both were probably right. The car rumbled before it drove off into the cold November weather.   
  


* * *

“All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.”  
\- _Edgar Allan Poe_


	7. So What Does It All Add Up To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> " No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?"  
> -Chuck Shurley (Swan Song - SPN s05 ep.22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been meaning to post this for a long time but haven't gotten around to doing so.  
> It is kind of sad finishing this story. I mean the idea came out of nowhere and I had to write this. Originally I had been writing a completely different story.
> 
> I can't even begin to explain how thankful I am for all the support this story got because it was truly unexpected. I love each and every one of you who has read this story. Man I don't even want to say goodbye! 
> 
> Once again thank you all and I'll see you around.
> 
> (Note: The edited picture there was made by me a while ago when I was bored)

* * *

**_So_** that is it. The story of the 24 hours that changed my life, Sam's as well of course. Anyway, we can't see the world in the same way now knowing what lurks in the shadows. We've been affected so much that Sam and I are even considering leaving Dusk Creek to go and hunt down the monsters most don't know about. Why? Simple. Saving people, hunting things. The new family business. If not us then who?

  
This is something I'd like to go my whole life without admitting. Oh well, here I am admitting it anyway. Truth is I'm glad that this all happened. I'm glad I didn't end up going to Jo Harvelle's Halloween party but instead ended up staying in an old estate. And lastly, I'm glad Ruby dared Sam to spend 24 hours in a haunted house. Please if you know Ruby don’t ever tell her that, I’d never live it down!  
  
The Novak legend still hangs over the small town of Dusk Creek. It is funny in a way. Sam and I often laugh at the kids whispering their thoughts about what really happened in the old building. Naturally, everyone is pretty wrong. We don't correct them. The Novak's secret is their own afterall. At one point there was a little talk about turning the old estate into condo's or something. But the idea was turned down because of something about it being historical and tourism. Basically I don’t give a fuck but I’m glad it didn’t happen.  
  
  
I often wonder about Castiel and the other Novak's. I wonder where they are and if the afterlife is everything they wished it to be. However, there isn't a worse hell than the one they lived in for so long. I guess that means almost anything is better than that? What crosses my mind more then anything is the thought of what Castiel must being doing. I wonder about him more than anyone. The answer is pretty obvious. The youngest Novak is curled up in a comfy armchair, a book in his lap. The sun would be setting, colouring the sky with warm reds, oranges, and pinks that reflect off his eyes. And lastly, he would be sipping the perfect cup of tea. The best in all of creation to be exact.  
  
 _ **-Dean Winchester**_


End file.
